Bullet Prince
The Bullet Prince is a Bullet Kin and a Gungeoneer. He's son of The Bullet King, and is the Heir apparent to the Lead Throne, before captured by the Kilithid and being transformed into a bell for the Mine Flayer . Biography A child of the Bullet King, the Bullet Prince had some operational freedom, due to him being a Prince. Both him and his brother, became honorary members of the Bullet King's court, but unlike his younger brother, who's more destructive, the Bullet Prince believes is more gentle and peaceful. However, when his father was murdered, by the Gungeoneers. He was postioned to be the next King, however in his 2 months of Kingship, he began to having suspicions about the Chancellor going behind his back, later confirming his suspicions, casting him into exile, secretly. trapping Him and a couple of his allies, and loyalist, and guards, outside the Leadfort. Marking revenge against the Chancellor. The Bullet Prince, later escaped to the Black Powder Mines, only witnessing the Killithid entering their realm. The Prince tried to stop them, only to be captured and transformed into a bell, by the Mine Flayer. After the Gungeoneers defeating the Flayer, the trapped Prince join them, in hopes of being freed. Later, while reaching the forge, a powerful Gunjurer confronted the team, after the Prince stop them from fighting, she learns that the bell is actually him. Later freeing him with her (learning Killthid powers), becoming his true self, confronting the Dragun and getting the Gun that can kill the Past, and used it to go back in time to stop the Killthid from coming into their realm. After doing so, he confronted the Chancellor and became King once again. But still help out Gungeoneers. Gameplay The Bullet Prince's starting weapons are The Prince's Hand and Excaliber. As for his starting items, it's Hot Lead, Owl, and Shelleton Key. The Bullet Prince is advantages are mostly opening locked chests, Owl companion, as it's able to blank bullets, and Hot lead, which has a chance to ignite enemies. But his disadvantages are just his curse level, as he has Excaliber and Shelleton Key, which cause his curse level to be raised 3.5, if trying to buy a item with a high level curse rate could summon to Lord of the Jammed. Trivia * The Bullet Prince is one of the two, only Princes, and sons of the Bullet King. The other is the Young Prince. ** The Bullet Prince is the oldest child. * The Bullet Prince's weapon, The Prince's Hand, is similar to the Big Iron gun. * The Bullet Prince's appearance, is the same as the Crowned Bullet Kin (presumably a younger Bullet King) doodle, seen in the Excaliber entry, of the physical Ammonomicon book. * Bullet Prince has the Owl, Hot Lead, and a Shelleton Key as his starting items. Due to how the Prince of the Bullet King, giving him the ability to have some powerful items. Category:Princes Category:Things, made by the Flamester